This invention relates to a carbon material and a carbon deposition method, and more particularly, relates to a carbon deposit containing a halogen and a fabricating method therefor.
Recently, ECR (Electric Cyclotron Resonance) CVD has attracted the interest of researchers as a new method of manufacturing thin films, particularly amorphous thin films. For example, Matsuo et al discloses one type of such as ECR CVD apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,054. This recent technique utilizes microwave energy to energize a reactive gas such that it develops into a plasma. A magnetic field functions to pinch the plasma gas within the excitation space. Within this excitation space, the reactive gas can absorb the energy of microwaves. A substrate to be coated is located distant from the excitation space (resonating space) for preventing the same from being sputtered. The energized gas is showered onto the substrate from the resonating space. In order to establish electron cyclotron resonance, the pressure in a resonating spaces is kept at 1.times.10.sup.-5 Torr at which pressure electrons can be considered as independent particles and resonate with the microwave energy in an electron cyclotron resonance on a certain surface on which the magnetic field strength meets the requirement for ECR. The excited plasma is extracted from the resonating space, by means of a divergent magnetic field, and is conducted to a deposition space which is located distant from the resonating space and in which there is disposed a substrate to be coated.
In such a prior art method, it is very difficult to perform carbon diposition of a polycrystalline or single-crystalline structure, so that currently available methods are substantially limited to processes for manufacturing amorphous films. Also, high energy chemical vapor reaction can not be readily be accomplished by such a prior art and therefore it has not been possible to form diamond films or other films having high melting points, or uniform films on a surface having depressions and caves can not be formed. Furthermore, it was impossible to coat the surface of a super hard metal such as tungsten carbide with a carbon film. Because of this it is necessary to coat a super hard surface with a fine powder of diamond for use as an abrasive which has a sufficient hardness and to make sturdy mechanical contact between the diamond powder and the substrate surface.
Furthermore, it is effective to deposit a hard film on a surface of glass, plastic, metal, resin and so forth for the purpose of protecting the surface from mechanical attacks such as abrasive or scratching attachs. Films made of Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, TiN, BN, WC, SiC, Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 and SiO.sub.2 and those described in Japanese Patent Application No. Sho 56-146930. However, such conventional protecting films have high resistivities and, as a result, tend to generate static electricity which collects dust and fine particles on their surface from the surrounding atmosphere. On the other hand, when used in the application utilizing static electricity, the films aging is accelerated because of the electric charge accumulated on the films.
To avoid such a shortcoming, a conductive substance may be added into the protecting films. In such a case, however, the added substance plays as the absorption center of the incident light so that the added films can not be used for application in which transmissivity of protecting films is required.
Still further, it is likely that such conventional films are peeled off because of accumulated internal stress depending on the deposition condition. Accordingly, the thickness has to be reduced or an intermediate film having a high adhesivity has to be interposed between the protecting film and the underlying surface.